It Was a Bright Day in Gotham
by JScribz
Summary: Diana decides to take a stroll through Gotham without her super-hero luggage. Just a nice little 'normal' adventure through the notorious streets of Gotham on her day off from the Justice League. It just so happened that it was a bright day in Gotham... BM/WW ONESHOT!


Another one-shot I wrote, just for fun.  
Having a bit of trouble finding inspiration to write for my other fanfic, Master Commander... ugh, writer's block is a terrible terrible thing.  
This one's less artistic than my other one-shot; Pure As Snow.  
More humorous and a bit more OOC.

BM/WW  
Enjoy! :)

* * *

Gloom and doom. That is all Gotham city ever really was. Diana understood how Batman came to be as dark and brooding as he was, but she could never understand why he fought a never-ceasing battle. This city would always remain dark and insidious, regardless of however many times he threw his life on the line for it. He deserved better, but she would never tell him that.

But because the city had always seemed so nightmarish she had never taken the time explore it. That is exactly how she found herself in civilian clothing, roaming the one-in-a-lifetime semi-luminous streets of Gotham. It was a Tuesday and it was somewhat sunny (by Gotham's standards, it was the brightest day the city has ever seen), the Justice League seemed to be handling everything on their own and so, Diana figured it would be the perfect day to walk about the notorious streets of Gotham.

It had been a few months since Diana had joined the Justice League, and ever since she joined she rarely had time to do her own things. She loved her powers, but sometimes they posed as a double-edged sword; they made her pretty much invincible, but they also made her one of the primary contacts in case there was an emergency. She just hoped that this once in a blue-moon vacation time she found herself would not be wasted exploring Batman's gruesome haven.

She found herself awestruck at the structures that surrounded her. They were massive buildings that literally scrapped the skies with their Gothic and timeless façades. Whenever she flew by during the nights, they would seem menacing and imposing, but in the day light they looked absolutely magnificent. The streets were filled with people running about in their suits, some children and of course the occasional homeless person. She cursed herself for not bringing any cash with her. Perhaps Batman disliked it when she came around in her Wonder Woman costume to help him, but she was in her civilian ensemble now, so he probably would not have minded if she helped out by giving the poor man some money.

Diana felt as though by coming her she had created a slight bridge between herself and the masked vigilante that guarded this city and its inhabitants. Before she set foot in the city, she had her definition of it carved in stone as some kind of spawn of evil itself, but now that she had walked a few blocks and taken in the true beauty of it-she finds herself falling in love with it. There was a mystical appeal to the city, one that makes it worth the danger and the trouble. She was beginning to understand why Batman cherished this city as much as he did. Her already high-regards for the selfless man skyrocketed above the stratosphere. He was the embodiment of his city, his mysterious and dark aura drew her to him the moment she met him and it has yet to let go of its grasp on her.

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he recognized the Amazon princess walk the length of the block his car was stalled at. It was a red-light and Alfred was busy talking on the phone to Leslie about Tim's next doctor appointment. A grin formed on his lips as he curiously watched the princess twirl about while looking up at the sky. She obviously had no care in the world and was completely entranced by the historic structures that surrounded her. Locals passing by would turn and give her strange looks, a few would laugh and some would just walk away quickly. But Bruce found that he was irked by the ones that approached her and tried to talk to her. It was a sunny day in Gotham, but that did not mean the criminals had receded along with the shadows. They still lurked and right at the very moment, they were making his fists itch with the desire to punch them.

Bruce grit his teeth as he saw one large well-built man approach Diana from behind with a lechery look painted on his face as she busily looked beyond the street towards the park infested with little children. He knew that she was capable of taking care of herself, and that she would let no man do anything to her, but that knowledge did not stop him when he swung the car door open and stormed out of the car.

Alfred muted the phone call as he was about to call out to his master, when he realized who it was exactly he had left the car for. He had met the princess multiple times in her Wonder Woman persona; it did not take too-sharp of a mind to recognize the dark-haired beauty standing at roughly six feet tall. He just smiled as he turned on the car blinkers as he un-muted the phone and continued to talk to Dr. Thompkins.

"Hey beautiful, you look a little lost, need help finding yer way?" his voice was disintegrating from the endless years of cigarettes he had smoked. Diana turned her attention towards him, surprised to find that someone had approached her when she was simply deciding whether or not she would venture off into the park. She looked him up and down and mentally shook her head, the thugs still crawl out even if it is bright out.

"No, I'm fine, thank you for the offer though, it was very kind of you," she turned to continue onwards with her little adventure when she feels a very large, clammy and rough hand clamp onto her wrist. She was seething. She just wanted to enjoy her little getaway even though it was in one of the worst cities in the world, but even that seemed like too much to ask for these days. She was about to rip the intrusive stranger a new one when she suddenly felt him relinquish his hold on her and instead heard him yelp in pain.

She turned and found a tall, stunningly handsome man twist the thug's wrist with much grace and ease. His jet black hair was slicked back, revealing his chiseled jawline and sharp facial features. He was in a suit that mirrored the color of his hair, and his eyes were blue flames-infuriated and annoyed with the other man.

"Let go, you bast-"his sentence was cut short when Bruce twisted his wrist further. Diana inwardly winced, something like that would never hurt her but just watching it made her understand that it was quite the painful torment.

"She said she was fine, so why don't you go on your merry little way?" He flashed the thug a little smirk, letting him know that he could do this all day, and he could make it even worse for him than it already is. Bruce let go of his vice grip on the man's thick wrist, happily noticing how he left a red ring where he had clenched him.

"Christ," the thug rubbed his wrist gingerly as a look of recognition flashed across his face, "Should've told me from the start yer little boyfriend was Bruce Wayne. Freaken psychos,"

The thug ran off after flipping the two of them off with his middle fingers.

Bruce just shook his head as he turned to face Diana, "You okay Pr-Miss?"

He almost let his title of endearment for the princess that solely the Batman uses slip out. She did not know who he was and he planned to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Yes, thank you, you saved me from what could have ended up in a terrible situation," she thanked him, not one word of it was a lie-he saved her from making a skeptical by unleashing her Amazonian fury upon the dirt bag.

"Thankfully it didn't come to that," he shot her his signature playboy smile. He was surprisingly happy to find that she seemed unaffected by it, unlike every other woman he swooned by it. It just reinforced his belief that Diana was not like any other woman, she was special-innocent and not easily swayed.

He looked her over and realized that it was one of the very few times he had ever seen the princess in civilian clothes. She was wearing a thin white cardigan with a light blue camisole that reflected and enhanced the color of her eyes and a pair of faded dark blue jeans that covered her endless legs from sight. She looked stunning, even in regular clothes-her sinewy figure complimented everything and anything she adorned.

"Bruce Wayne was it?" He wasn't too surprised that she had not recognized him as the billionaire playboy, even though he was infamous around the world-she had only been a part of this world for a few months. He was somewhat relieved that she didn't know who he was, it made him feel more approachable.

"The one and only," she received a boyish crooked grin from him that made her heart immediately beat faster. Bruce watched in amusement as her cheeks deepened to a tint of red in embarrassment. It didn't take the world's greatest detective to know that he had just made the Amazon princess blush. He quietly took note that it wasn't his usual playboy smile that had got her, but his seemingly natural grin instead.

Bruce didn't have time to react-or rather he just decided not to-when she placed her hands gently on his shoulders and quickly leaned over to delicately place a light kiss on his cheek. He raised his eyebrows as she retracted and turned her head as she embarrassingly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She had never done something like that before, perhaps it was because it was sunny in the never-sunny Gotham, perhaps it was because she was finally getting a vacation, or perhaps it was because she believed chivalry to be dead but this man had done a gracious deed for her. Regardless, she felt rather spontaneous and she did not regret kissing Bruce on the cheek, and from the looks of it, he didn't regret any of it either.

"Thanks," she gently smiled at him before turning and walking off to discover what ever grand adventures Gotham had to offer her that day.

Bruce just stood there as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He felt a little guilty that he had played the princess like that, she had no idea that he was actually one of her most fearsome colleagues, but then again-she kissed him herself on her own accord. The kiss would be their little secret, one which she didn't even know she shared with Batman.

* * *

-Watch Tower- 2 Hours Later-

"Princess, it's not like you to be late," Batman muttered as he watched her enter the monitor womb. She was still fairly new to the league and technology so Batman had taken up the responsibility to teaching her how to utilize some of the equipment. She was a fast learner, but monitor duty was no joke and if she slipped up even once, it could lead to a catastrophe.

"Sorry, I was caught up in some stuff," she dare not say that she was in Gotham. Batman would probably hate her if she said she was roaming around Gotham.

"Just keep in mind that people's lives could be at stake," he replied curtly. He wasn't mad at her, if anything he was happy to see her, but that did not mean he should slip out of character. He turned to face Diana who was standing a few feet behind him and the screens. As he turned he noticed how her expression changed from one of surprise to one of amusement.

He grew tense when she walked right up to him with a menacing grin on her face. He didn't budge as she lifted her hand up to his face and rubbed gentle at his cheek.

"You got a little something on your face, _Batman_," she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she felt the smallest tremor run through the vigilante's body. She knew, "looks like… lipstick?"

"Probably some left over grime from when I was figh-,"

"-No worries," she pretended to inspect the barely visible smudge of red that was on her thumb before looking up at Bruce with eyes lit with amusement, "It'll be our little secret,"

Bruce inwardly cursed at himself. He just HAD to go and be the knight in shining armor for the princess is who was the polar opposite of a damsel in distress, didn't he…? But for some reason he was not too disappointed with the fact that the princess had figured it all out.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
